Este es el final
by sOgnare.62
Summary: Bella no sabe que le está pasando a Edward. De pronto, una llamada lo cambiará todo. ¿Qué descubrirá Bella? ¿Que habrá sido lo que Edward le ha estado ocultando?
1. Este es el Final

**Hola a Todos (:**

**Soy soGnare .. pero me puedes decir Teffy :D**

**Este es mi fic, solo lo ha visto una amiga... la que me pidió que lo continuará, pero eso lo veremos después.**

**A leer... espero que les guste (:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece (:**

**Hey! Fernanda, gracias por la correción, mi error.. solo que realmente no se mucho de la enfermedad u.u .. Lo siento por tu abuelita, puse oncologo pues porque Long Time ago **

**tuve cáncer y sabía que la Leucemia estaba relacionado con eso, así que por eso lo puse. Pero ahora ya sé el doctor correcto. Fue mi error y acepto toda la culpa (:**

* * *

**Este es el Final**

.

.

_Bella_

He estado con Edward durante 5 años, pero estos últimos días realmente se ha estado comportando realmente raro. A veces no lo entiendo, él dice que me quiere y que daría todo por mí, sin embargo, cada vez lo siento más frío conmigo, siento que poco a poco se va apartando de mí.

He estado tratando de hacerme la tonta, de no creer en lo que me está pasando, pero ya no lo soporto. Necesito respuestas, necesito saber que le pasa, necesito que me diga la verdad, necesito que deje de mentir, necesito que todo vuelva ser como antes... ¡Maldita sea!

En ese momento caí de rodillas al piso del apartamento en donde Edward y yo hemos compartido por 4 años. Aún recuerdo cuando él me pidió que mudara con él…

Tenía los ojos vendados, lo cual era realmente incómodo para mí ya que no soy la persona más coordinada del mundo.

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y susurro en mi oído – "Te quiero, Bella" - sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su susurro, llevábamos un año juntos y aún me siento como si fuera la primera vez que oigo ese _Te quiero._

Luego de que lograr calmarme le dije – "Yo también quiero, Edward, pero serías tan amable de quitarme la venda, ya sé que vamos a ir a tu apartamento he reconocido el camino, así que no es necesario que me vendes los ojos. Además, sabes que no soy muy coordinada y con las vendas estás aumentando el riesgo de que en cualquier momento caiga".

Edward sin soltarme de la cintura, dio un beso en mi cuello y luego me susurró al oído nuevamente – "Shh...Amor, yo se que sabrías reconocerías el camino, pero quería hacerlo algo interesante y Bella jamás dejaría que te cayeras siempre estaré ahí para sostenerte así que no tienes de que preocuparte".

Edward volvió a darme un beso en el cuello que provocó en mi cuerpo un pequeño estremecimiento y con eso olvidé todo lo que tenía un mi mente… ¡Agh! Odio cuando eso me pasa... pensé que al pasar el tiempo él ya no iba tener el mismo efecto en mí, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada.

De pronto, Edward se detuvo y yo sabía que ya habíamos llegada a su apartamento, escuché como abrió la puerta y después sentí como poco a poco me quitaba la venda que llevaba en los ojos. Para cuando me quitó la venda y vi su apartamento realmente no lo podía creer, lo único que alcance a decir fue – "¿Este es tu apartamento, no nos habremos confundido, Edward?" – Él llevaba esa sonrisa que a mi tanto me gusta – "No, amor este es nu..mi apartamento" – Fruncí el ceño un poco asombrada por lo que veía…

La entrada del apartamento estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas y a los costados se encontraban velas que guiaban el camino. Todo estaba lleno de velas que brotaban un cierto aroma el cual no me era en lo más mínimo desconocido…_Fresia_

"¿No te gusta verdad? – Edward respondió sacándome de mis pensamientos - "Demonios, debí aceptar la ayuda de Alice, pero ¡no!...yo terco quise hacerlo todo y ahora me doy cuenta fue un error… ¡Bien hecho, Edward!...Ahora lo que querías que fuera una hermosa sorpresa para tu hermosa novia que todo se lo merece, esta arruinado y por qué…por mi maldita terquedad".- Luego me miró a los ojos realmente apenado – "Lo siento, Bella…se que no te gusta, pero si quieres poder ir a un restaurante, aún es tem…" – Puse un dedo sobre sus suaves labios-"Edward, tenías razón no me gusta…me encanta. Todo esto que estoy viendo para salido de un cuento de hadas y estoy asombrada, no quiero ir a ningún otro lugar, para mi esto es perfecto porque lo hiciste junto con tu terquedad." – Se me escapó una breve risa al decir lo último.

"Bella, no tienes que mentir, soy capaz de aceptar la verdad". – Me acerqué hacia él y mirándolo directamente a esos ojos verdes en los cuales siempre me pierdo-"No tendría porque mentirte Edward, amo cada cosa que haces o es qué no te has dado cuenta de eso y con ver todo lo que eres capaz de hacer por mí me siento la mujer más dichosa del mundo".

Con eso tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé de una forma suave y gentil, expresándole todo ese amor que siento por él, ese amor que no se puede describir con palabras, ese amor que es tan grande que sientes que ya no cabe en tu pecho…es así como es nuestro amor.

Al terminar el beso, ambos respirábamos frenéticamente. Y cuando miré a sus ojos pude ver que Edward había comprendido que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad.

"Bella, te amo" – Me lo dijo de una manera llena de amor, esperanza, ternura y pasión.

"Yo también te amo, Edward. Aunque no me quisiera estar parada toda la noche aquí en la puerta de tu apartamento"

"OH tienes razón, discúlpame. Si tiene la amabilidad de acompañarme señorita" – Al terminar de decir esto, me ofreció su brazo.

"Por supuesto, caballero" –Reí un poco al decir esto, para luego tomarle del brazo y caminar sobre los pétalos de rosas.

Nos acercamos a la mesa que esta delicadamente adornada con unas velas, al costado de ellas se encontraba una bandeja, de la cual emanaba un olor exquisito. Nos sentamos a comer, disfrutamos de una noche espléndida acompañada de la nana que él me había escrito.

Al finalizar la velada, me quite los zapatos y me acerqué al sofá, tomando de la mano a Edward para que me siguiera. Estuvimos ahí sentados mirándonos uno al otro, no teníamos necesidad de hablar con él solo hecho de estar junto era suficiente para nosotros. Sin embargo, esta noche vi a Edward muy nervioso y realmente no encontraba un motivo que causara eso.

Luego de un momento, Edward tomó de mis manos y las besó. Sonreí ante aquella acción. "Bella, ojala hubieran palabras para expresar todo lo que siento por ti. Te amo tanto. Durante este año que hemos compartido juntos, realmente me has hecho más feliz de este mundo, que digo de este mundo de todo el universo. Eres la mujer que ha sabido despertar en mi tantos sentimientos que ni yo mismo sabía que existían dentro de mí. Cada beso que tú me has dado se ha quedado impregnado en mi piel y mi corazón. Cada caricia con lo que me has demostrado tu amor. Cada "Te quiero" le he guardado aquí dentro de mi corazón. Cada sonrisa que me has mostrado ha sido como un pedazo de cielo. Tú me has cambiado la vida, eres la persona que me ha traído la alegría, algo que pensé que nunca lo iba a lograr. No me basta con pasar los fines de semana contigo. No me basta hablar contigo la noche entera. No me basta con escuchar tu voz a través del teléfono. No me basta ese último beso que te doy al dejarte en tu puerta. No me basta, Bella. Te amo y no quiero despertar en una cama vacía, quiero que a partir de hoy tú llenes ese espacio. Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres mudarte conmigo?" – Mostrándome una llave que estaba dentro de una pequeña caja en forma de corazón.

Para cuando termino de hablar yo estaba llena de lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de mis ojos. Realmente era tan afortunada como para tener un hombre como Edward Cullen. Todo esto me parece tan irreal, que me parece un sueño del cual nunca quisiera despertar. No salían palabras de mí, estaba tan feliz, emocionada, tantos emociones corrían dentro de mí que era muy difícil describirlo. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue lanzarme hacia él y besarlo.

Luego del beso, Edward sonrió "Umm....creo que eso fue un sí."

.

Recordar aquello era muy doloroso porque ahora ya nada es lo mismo. ¿Dónde esta ese hombre que tanto me amaba? Cada vez se aparta más de mí. Estos últimos días lo he visto pálido como si estuviera enfermo. Aunque cada vez que le pregunto qué es lo que tiene, simplemente me dice que está cansado por el trabajo. ¡Yo sé que es mentira, joder! Pero no puedo hacer nada si él no me dice que es lo que está pasando.

Poco a poco mis lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos, era casi imposible pararlo. No quería que Edward me viera así…

De pronto sentí como la puerta se iba abriendo, intenté levantarme del piso, sin embargo, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

Edward entró y no tuve la valentía para mirarlo a la cara…" ¡Bella!" Escuché gritar a Edward. Sentí como se acercaba hacia el lugar donde me encontraba "¿Bella, qué te pasó? ¿Te hiciste daño? Amor, mírame".

Levantó mi rostro con su mano para que este a la altura de sus ojos. Cuando lo miré vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación. No soportaba verlo así que decidí mentirle. "Estoy bien" Susurré.

"Bella, por favor no me mientas. Yo sé que no estás bien, solo basta mirarte para saberlo. Amor, dime por favor qué te pasa". Su voz se mostraba llena de tristeza y angustia.

"Estoy bien, Edward. No me pasa nada." Respondí algo enfadada y me levanté. Porque ahora justo ahora se preocupa por mí. Porque ahora…

"¿Por qué me hablas así, Bella? ¿Qué te hice?"

Ya no soporté más y le dije todo lo que tenía guardado.

"¿Por qué? Me preguntas, ¿por qué? La pregunta sería, ¿qué te pasa a ti Edward? Tú eres él que ha estado actuado extraño estos últimos días y ni te atrevas a negarlo Edward Cullen. Tú me has estado evitando día con día. Cada vez que trato de hablar contigo, tú simplemente me evades. ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué, Edward? Tú, el hombre que yo elegí como mi compañero, me has dejado de lado. Tú casi ya no pasas tiempo en el apartamento. Tú no me has dicho un "Te quiero" en toda esta semana. Tú ya no comes conmigo. Tú me estás destrozando. Tú me estás rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos, con tu indiferencia. Tú…"

Ya no podía más. Edward tenía que decirme la verdad y ahora mismo.

"Edward, dime la verdad. Te lo ruego, ya no soporto tu indiferencia. Necesito que me hables con la verdad. Por favor…"

Edward estaba cubierto en lágrimas y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí. "Lo siento, Bella. No quería herirte, aunque tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Olvídame, Bella. Aléjate de mí. No es necesario que dejes el apartamento, yo seré el que me marche. Tienes razón, he sido indiferente contigo. Creo que he descubierto que no te amo como creí una vez. Lamento tanto haberte hecho perder tu tiempo. No te preocupes, hoy me marcharé de tu lado. Eres libre de nuevo puedes salir con quien te desees. Sé feliz, Bella".

Mi mente entro en caos. Esto es mucho peor de lo que una vez creí. Esto no podía ser verdad.

Fue ahí cuando sonó el teléfono y cuando lo contesté…

"Aló, buenas tardes" Dije tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

"Muy buenas tardes señorita, habla el hematologo del Sr. Edward Cullen, quisiera saber si se encuentra tengo que discutir algunos detalles con él…"

No dejé que termine de hablar el doctor, al escuchar la palabra "Hematologo" mi mundo se detuvo. Edward debió ver mi expresión porque corrió hacia mí para sostenerme antes de que cayera.

"Dime que es mentira Edward. ¡Dímelo!"

"Bella, lo siento. Yo no quería que nunca te enteraras, prefería mil veces que me odiarás a que sufrieras."

"¿Qué es lo que tienes Edward? Sé honesto, por favor". Le dije llena de lágrimas.

"Tengo Leucemia y los doctores no me dan mucho tiempo de vida" Lo dijo con una voz cargada de tristeza y desolación.

"No"

Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver, como si fuera nuestro último momento. Sentí sus brazos corresponderme de la misma manera. No dijimos nada, solo nos abrazamos como si fuera la última vez. De pronto, sentí como sus brazos soltaban los míos y escuché que me susurró "Te amo, Bella"

Cuando levanté mi rostro para verlo, solo pude observar el último suspiro que brotaba de sus pulmones. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Aquel momento en el que perdí a mi alma gemela, al hombre que me entregué en cuerpo y alma. Al hombre que nunca dejaré de amar.

No soportaba estar un momento sin él. Tomé una navaja y me corté la yugular ya que sabía que esa era la forma más rápida de morir. Esa era la forma más rápida de poder estar junto a Edward.

.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en un lugar lleno de vida. Me levanté y lo vi.

"Ya estás aquí" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Aquí estoy" Le dije tomando su mano.

Y así tomados de la mano caminamos hacia ese lugar donde nadie nos podrá separar. Aquel lugar donde seremos felices "Forever & Always".

Fin

.

**Bueno este es fin ... según mi amiga, yo debería continuarlo, pero no estoy muy segura de ello.**

**Si me dejan sus comentarios, sería genial.**

**Love yah (:**

**Teffy (:**

**.**


	2. Este es el Final ll Final Alternativo ll

**Hola a todos de nuevo (:**

**Bueno se acuerdan de la continuación que dije si haría o no, pues NO LA HARÉ**

**Pero tengo unas amigas en un foro que me pidieron que lo continúe, yo les dije que no. Entonces a mi mente macabra, según ellas, se le ocurrió hacer un Final Alternativo.**

**Este final es un poco más largo y un poco más triste.**

**Espero que les guste (:**

**El final del fic fue inspirado por una canción que hace tiempo yo escuchaba y que de nuevo la encontré en mi camino ... Try de Nelly Furtado (:**

**A leer (:**

**D¡sclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece ):**

__

* * *

**Este es el Final**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_

He estado con Edward durante 5 años, pero estos últimos días realmente se ha estado comportando realmente raro. A veces no lo entiendo, él dice que me quiere y que daría todo por mí, sin embargo, cada vez lo siento más frío conmigo, siento que poco a poco se va apartando de mí.

He estado tratando de hacerme la tonta, de no creer en lo que me está pasando, pero ya no lo soporto. Necesito respuestas, necesito saber que le pasa, necesito que me diga la verdad, necesito que deje de mentir, necesito que todo vuelva ser como antes... ¡Maldita sea!

En ese momento caí de rodillas al piso del apartamento en donde Edward y yo hemos compartido por 4 años. Aún recuerdo cuando él me pidió que mudara con él…

Tenía los ojos vendados, lo cual era realmente incómodo para mí ya que no soy la persona más coordinada del mundo.

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y susurro en mi oído – "Te quiero, Bella" - sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su susurro, llevábamos un año juntos y aún me siento como si fuera la primera vez que oigo ese _Te quiero._

Luego de que lograr calmarme le dije – "Yo también quiero, Edward, pero serías tan amable de quitarme la venda, ya sé que vamos a ir a tu apartamento he reconocido el camino, así que no es necesario que me vendes los ojos. Además, sabes que no soy muy coordinada y con las vendas estás aumentando el riesgo de que en cualquier momento caiga".

Edward sin soltarme de la cintura, dio un beso en mi cuello y luego me susurró al oído nuevamente – "Shh...Amor, yo se que sabrías reconocerías el camino, pero quería hacerlo algo interesante y Bella jamás dejaría que te cayeras siempre estaré ahí para sostenerte así que no tienes de que preocuparte".

Edward volvió a darme un beso en el cuello que provocó en mi cuerpo un pequeño estremecimiento y con eso olvidé todo lo que tenía un mi mente… ¡Agh! Odio cuando eso me pasa... pensé que al pasar el tiempo él ya no iba tener el mismo efecto en mí, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada.

De pronto, Edward se detuvo y yo sabía que ya habíamos llegada a su apartamento, escuché como abrió la puerta y después sentí como poco a poco me quitaba la venda que llevaba en los ojos. Para cuando me quitó la venda y vi su apartamento realmente no lo podía creer, lo único que alcance a decir fue – "¿Este es tu apartamento, no nos habremos confundido, Edward?" – Él llevaba esa sonrisa que a mi tanto me gusta – "No, amor este es nu..mi apartamento" – Fruncí el ceño un poco asombrada por lo que veía…

La entrada del apartamento estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas y a los costados se encontraban velas que guiaban el camino. Todo estaba lleno de velas que brotaban un cierto aroma el cual no me era en lo más mínimo desconocido…_Fresia_

"¿No te gusta verdad? – Edward respondió sacándome de mis pensamientos - "Demonios, debí aceptar la ayuda de Alice, pero ¡no!...yo terco quise hacerlo todo y ahora me doy cuenta fue un error… ¡Bien hecho, Edward!...Ahora lo que querías que fuera una hermosa sorpresa para tu hermosa novia que todo se lo merece, esta arruinado y por qué…por mi maldita terquedad".- Luego me miró a los ojos realmente apenado – "Lo siento, Bella…se que no te gusta, pero si quieres poder ir a un restaurante, aún es tem…" – Puse un dedo sobre sus suaves labios-"Edward, tenías razón no me gusta…me encanta. Todo esto que estoy viendo para salido de un cuento de hadas y estoy asombrada, no quiero ir a ningún otro lugar, para mi esto es perfecto porque lo hiciste junto con tu terquedad." – Se me escapó una breve risa al decir lo último.

"Bella, no tienes que mentir, soy capaz de aceptar la verdad". – Me acerqué hacia él y mirándolo directamente a esos ojos verdes en los cuales siempre me pierdo-"No tendría porque mentirte Edward, amo cada cosa que haces o es qué no te has dado cuenta de eso y con ver todo lo que eres capaz de hacer por mí me siento la mujer más dichosa del mundo".

Con eso tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé de una forma suave y gentil, expresándole todo ese amor que siento por él, ese amor que no se puede describir con palabras, ese amor que es tan grande que sientes que ya no cabe en tu pecho…es así como es nuestro amor.

Al terminar el beso, ambos respirábamos frenéticamente. Y cuando miré a sus ojos pude ver que Edward había comprendido que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad.

"Bella, te amo" – Me lo dijo de una manera llena de amor, esperanza, ternura y pasión.

"Yo también te amo, Edward. Aunque no me quisiera estar parada toda la noche aquí en la puerta de tu apartamento"

"OH tienes razón, discúlpame. Si tiene la amabilidad de acompañarme señorita" – Al terminar de decir esto, me ofreció su brazo.

"Por supuesto, caballero" –Reí un poco al decir esto, para luego tomarle del brazo y caminar sobre los pétalos de rosas.

Nos acercamos a la mesa que esta delicadamente adornada con unas velas, al costado de ellas se encontraba una bandeja, de la cual emanaba un olor exquisito. Nos sentamos a comer, disfrutamos de una noche espléndida acompañada de la nana que él me había escrito.

Al finalizar la velada, me quite los zapatos y me acerqué al sofá, tomando de la mano a Edward para que me siguiera. Estuvimos ahí sentados mirándonos uno al otro, no teníamos necesidad de hablar con él solo hecho de estar junto era suficiente para nosotros. Sin embargo, esta noche vi a Edward muy nervioso y realmente no encontraba un motivo que causara eso.

Luego de un momento, Edward tomó de mis manos y las besó. Sonreí ante aquella acción. "Bella, ojala hubieran palabras para expresar todo lo que siento por ti. Te amo tanto. Durante este año que hemos compartido juntos, realmente me has hecho más feliz de este mundo, que digo de este mundo de todo el universo. Eres la mujer que ha sabido despertar en mi tantos sentimientos que ni yo mismo sabía que existían dentro de mí. Cada beso que tú me has dado se ha quedado impregnado en mi piel y mi corazón. Cada caricia con lo que me has demostrado tu amor. Cada "Te quiero" le he guardado aquí dentro de mi corazón. Cada sonrisa que me has mostrado ha sido como un pedazo de cielo. Tú me has cambiado la vida, eres la persona que me ha traído la alegría, algo que pensé que nunca lo iba a lograr. No me basta con pasar los fines de semana contigo. No me basta hablar contigo la noche entera. No me basta con escuchar tu voz a través del teléfono. No me basta ese último beso que te doy al dejarte en tu puerta. No me basta, Bella. Te amo y no quiero despertar en una cama vacía, quiero que a partir de hoy tú llenes ese espacio. Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres mudarte conmigo?" – Mostrándome una llave que estaba dentro de una pequeña caja en forma de corazón.

Para cuando termino de hablar yo estaba llena de lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de mis ojos. Realmente era tan afortunada como para tener un hombre como Edward Cullen. Todo esto me parece tan irreal, que me parece un sueño del cual nunca quisiera despertar. No salían palabras de mí, estaba tan feliz, emocionada, tantos emociones corrían dentro de mí que era muy difícil describirlo. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue lanzarme hacia él y besarlo.

Luego del beso, Edward sonrió "Umm....creo que eso fue un sí."

.

Recordar aquello era muy doloroso porque ahora ya nada es lo mismo. ¿Dónde esta ese hombre que tanto me amaba? Cada vez se aparta más de mí. Estos últimos días lo he visto pálido como si estuviera enfermo. Aunque cada vez que le pregunto qué es lo que tiene, simplemente me dice que está cansado por el trabajo. ¡Yo sé que es mentira, joder! Pero no puedo hacer nada si él no me dice que es lo que está pasando.

Poco a poco mis lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos, era casi imposible pararlo. No quería que Edward me viera así…

De pronto sentí como la puerta se iba abriendo, intenté levantarme del piso, sin embargo, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

Edward entró y no tuve la valentía para mirarlo a la cara…" ¡Bella!" Escuché gritar a Edward. Sentí como se acercaba hacia el lugar donde me encontraba "¿Bella, qué te pasó? ¿Te hiciste daño? Amor, mírame".

Levantó mi rostro con su mano para que este a la altura de sus ojos. Cuando lo miré vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación. No soportaba verlo así que decidí mentirle. "Estoy bien" Susurré.

"Bella, por favor no me mientas. Yo sé que no estás bien, solo basta mirarte para saberlo. Amor, dime por favor qué te pasa". Su voz se mostraba llena de tristeza y angustia.

"Estoy bien, Edward. No me pasa nada." Respondí algo enfadada y me levanté. Porque ahora justo ahora se preocupa por mí. Porque ahora…

"¿Por qué me hablas así, Bella? ¿Qué te hice?"

Ya no soporté más y le dije todo lo que tenía guardado.

"¿Por qué? Me preguntas, ¿por qué? La pregunta sería, ¿qué te pasa a ti Edward? Tú eres él que ha estado actuado extraño estos últimos días y ni te atrevas a negarlo Edward Cullen. Tú me has estado evitando día con día. Cada vez que trato de hablar contigo, tú simplemente me evades. ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué, Edward? Tú, el hombre que yo elegí como mi compañero, me has dejado de lado. Tú casi ya no pasas tiempo en el apartamento. Tú no me has dicho un "Te quiero" en toda esta semana. Tú ya no comes conmigo. Tú me estás destrozando. Tú me estás rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos, con tu indiferencia. Tú…"

Ya no podía más. Edward tenía que decirme la verdad y ahora mismo.

"Edward, dime la verdad. Te lo ruego, ya no soporto tu indiferencia. Necesito que me hables con la verdad. Por favor…"

Edward estaba cubierto en lágrimas y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí. "Lo siento, Bella. No quería herirte, aunque tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Olvídame, Bella. Aléjate de mí. No es necesario que dejes el apartamento, yo seré el que me marche. Tienes razón, he sido indiferente contigo. Creo que he descubierto que no te amo como creí una vez. Lamento tanto haberte hecho perder tu tiempo. No te preocupes, hoy me marcharé de tu lado. Eres libre de nuevo puedes salir con quien te desees. Sé feliz, Bella".

Mi mente entro en caos. Esto es mucho peor de lo que una vez creí. Esto no podía ser verdad. Todo esto tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla.

"¿Estás es una pesadilla, verdad?" Le dije con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas.

Lo único que conseguí como respuesta fue su silencio. Ese silencio que estaba derrumbando mi mundo. Ese silencio que me estaba diciendo que Edward ya no me quería, ese silencio que me está matando. En ese momento me di la media vuelta, no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca, sabiendo que él ahora ya no siente nada por mí. Siempre supe que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para merecerlo. Yo soy la simple y torpe, Bella Swan. Por eso el día en que él me propuso ser su novia, aquel día fue la mujer más dichosa de todo el planeta.

No puedo rendirme tan fácil, tengo que luchar por él y recuperar su amor. Cuando me dirigí hacia donde Edward estaba hace unos instantes, sólo encontré una llave. En ese momento no estaba pensando claramente y corrí hacia el pasillo, pero él ya había desaparecido. Regresé lentamente hacia al apartamento, donde volví a ver aquella llave. Entre lágrimas la recogí y la guarde en un cofre. Esa llave es mi último recuerdo de Edward.

Pasaron los días y yo lo único que hacía es llorar. Durante las noches me era imposible dormir, siempre me levantaba con las imágenes de aquel día en que lo perdí.

Hoy me levanté terriblemente cansada y cuando iba a prepararme algo de desayunar, sentí un leve mareado. _No es nada_ me dije a mí misma. Aunque todo ya me estaba resultando, eran varios días que me pasaban aquellos mareos. Con toda la fuerza que aún tenía me bañé y me dirigí hacia el médico.

Al llegar al consultorio. Espere mi turno, aunque realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo allí. Solo sabía que había algo dentro de mí que me decía que algo no estaba bien. Cuando llegó mi turno, ingresé al consultorio y le explique los síntomas que había estado teniendo esta última semana-obviando, claro que Edward me dejó.

El doctor me dijo que tenía una idea de lo que me estaba pasando, pero que quería realizar unos exámenes antes de darme un resultado. Al terminar todos los exámenes, el doctor entro nuevamente al consultorio con los resultados. Toda esa espera me estaba volviendo algo ansiosa, no sabía que cosa tener que esperar.

"Doctor, por favor. Dígame que me está pasando".

"Cálmese Srta. Swan, le traigo muy buenas noticias".

Con eso que dijo el doctor, trajo un poco de calma, pero aún no sabía que podía significar "buenas noticias".

"Srta. Swan, usted tiene 3 semanas de embarazo".

Lo único que hice en aquel instante fui tocar mi vientre e imaginar a una pequeña persona que se encontraba. Un bebé era lo que menos me esperaba ahora. En estos días he estado tan alejada del mundo y con esta noticia he encontrado algo que me impulsa a seguir. Ese pequeño bebé que está creciendo en mi vientre.

_Tengo que buscar a Edward. - _Pensé

En ese instante me fui corriendo del consultorio, camino al apartamento. Necesitaba encontrarlo, él tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando. Tengo que encontrarlo. Llamé mil veces a su celular sin respuesta alguna. Dejé mensaje tras mensaje y de ninguno encontré respuesta.

"¿Dónde estás Edward?" Grité lo más fuerte que pude.

Habían pasado tres días de que me había enterado de que llevaba un hijo de Edward, por más esfuerzos que hice por encontrarlo, me fue imposible. Poco a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas. Lo único que me permitía seguir era el saber que dentro de mí, tenía un pedazo de Edward. Alguien que simboliza nuestro amor, aunque ahora ya este terminado.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono. Corrí hacia el con la esperanza de que fuera Edward.

"Edward" Dije al levantar el teléfono.

"Lo siento, Srta. Le habla el abogado del Sr. Edward Cullen, le llamaba para informarle que necesito que acerque el día de mañana a mi oficina para dar lectura al testamento".

¿Abogado? ¿Edward? ¿Testamento? Aquellas palabras no tenían ningún sentido en mi mente. ¿Por qué un testamento? Solo se leen los testamentos cuando una persona está mu…

No pude terminar de decir esas palabras. No no no esto no podía estar pasando. Con todo el temor del mundo me atreví a preguntar.

"¿Edward está muerto?" Mis palabras fueron casi un susurro y fui ahí cuando sentí que mi rostro estaba lleno en lágrimas.

"Srta. Bella yo pensaba que usted estaba informada de lo sucedido. Lo siento, tanto…" No termine de escuchar lo que hablaba el abogado, lo único que hice en ese momento fue tocar mi vientre y pensar en mi bebé. Mi bebé. Mi pobre bebé que iba a nacer sin la dicha de conocer a su padre. Pero cuando sucedió esto. ¿Cómo?

"¿Cuándo murió?" No me atrevía a mencionar su nombre.

"Hace una semana" Hace una semana, el corazón del amor de mi vida dejó de latir. Hace una semana y yo ni siquiera pude despedirme de él. Él ni siquiera supo que iba a ser padre. ¿Por qué?

"Srta. Swan es necesario que se presente a mi oficina el día de mañana para poder así cumplir con la última voluntad del Sr. Edward Cullen".

Aún no terminaba salir del shock. "Sí, claro". Es lo único que alcance a responder.

Después el abogado me dio todo los datos necesarios para reunirme en su oficina. Al colgar fue cuando realmente caí en cuento de lo que había sucedido. Edward ya no estaba aquí, ya nunca lo podré recuperar. Nunca más lo volveré. La sola idea me mataba, pero sabía que tenía que continuar. Aunque la idea de morir no me resultaba nada despreciable. Morir. Realmente nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza. Tal vez muerta iba a estar junto a Edward, recuerdo cuando hablábamos de la muerte y de cómo íbamos a estar juntos en el más allá. Quizás la muerte nos vuelva a unir.

No sé como llegué a la cocina, pero de pronto vi que tenía en mis manos una navaja. En ese momento morir, significaba la felicidad. Poco a poco fui levantando la navaja con dirección a la yugular.

"¡No!"

Aquella voz hizo que mi mano temblará, aunque sin dejar de sostener la navaja.

"¡No!"

Esta vez esa voz hizo que sonriera. Era _su_ voz.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Bella, suelta la navaja"

Mi corazón se aceleró al poder escuchar su voz. Todo parecía tan real. Su voz era tan real. Pero la realidad es otra.

"Tú ya no estas conmigo y yo te necesito, Edward"

Todo eso era verdad. Lo necesitaba. Él era el aire que respiro.

"Bella, si estás conmigo"

"No" Grité, estallando en lágrimas.

"Bella, mi corazón siempre estará contigo. Y ahora no solo tiene mi corazón, sino a nuestro bebé".

Nuestro bebé. Por un momento lo había olvidado. Dios, mi bebé.

"¿Cómo sabes del bebé?"

¿Cómo él lo podía saber? Él estaba muerto, ¿no?

"Bella, no importa como lo sé, pero por favor piense en el bebé. Ese bebé no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores. Cuida de el por mí. Yo ya no podré estar con ustedes físicamente, pero siempre los estaré protegiendo desde donde yo este. Protégelo, por favor."

Sus últimas palabras vinieron como un susurro y con eso solté la navaja que llevaba en mis manos. Edward ya se había ido, ya no pude escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, él tenía razón siempre tendré algo de él. Siempre tendré a nuestro bebé que será el fruto de nuestro amor.

A la mañana siguiente, fui a la oficina del abogado. Edward, me había dejado todos sus bienes y un pequeño baúl. Aquel baúl se encontraba cerrado. El abogado me dijo que Edward nunca le había dejado la llave, pero que le dijo que yo sabría como poder abrirla. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo poder abrirla. Necesitaba una llave, pero si no la tengo. Entonces, un recuerdo vino a mi mente y fui al cofre de mi dormitorio. Saqué la llave que encontré hace tanto tiempo. En ese entonces, no sabía que cosa significa, pero ahora lo sabía.

Cuando abrí el baúl no pude contener las lágrimas al ver su contenido. Era nuestra relación. Fotos de los dos juntos. Entradas de los cines a los cuales habíamos asistido. También observé pétalos de rosas que se encontraban guardados. Eran aquellos pétalos de la vez que me propuso que me mudara con él. Todo esto estaba cuidadosamente guardado en álbum. Un álbum de nosotros dos. No podía creer que Edward había hecho todo esto. Incluso después de muerto ese hombre era capaz de asombrarme. El recordarlo aún dolía, pero sabía que tenía que continuar por nuestro bebé. Edward me pidió que lo protegiera y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Muy dentro del baúl se encontraba una carta. Cuidadosamente tomé la carta en la cual decía _Isabella Swan _

Con miedo y emoción abrí la carta.

.

_Bella, mi amada Bella, cuando estés leyendo esta carta es porque yo ya habré partido. Lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención causarte daño, pero créeme fue mejor de esta manera. _

_Escribo esta carta con lo poco de fuerzas que me quedan. Estos últimos días no me he sentido bien y se que siempre te dije que era por el trabajo, pero era mentira. No quería que pases por todo lo que me esperaba. Cuando fui al médico para saber que tenía, me informaron que tenía Leucemia y que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Traté de mil maneras encontrar una solución, pero ya mi destino estaba escrito. La sola idea de dejarte sola me aterraba, no quería que me vieras en mi lecho de muerte. Traté de evitarte para que no notaras lo que me estaba provocando la enfermedad, pero no fue suficiente. Tú te diste cuenta. Aquel día cuando te encontré llorando en el apartamento, sentí como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón, yo que siempre juré hacerte feliz te estaba haciendo daño. Entonces decidí dejarte, fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer en toda mi vida. Con todas fuerzas me fui de tu lado. Todo ahora es un como infierno para mí, estar sin ti. No sentirte cerca, no sabes como estoy luchando ahora mismo para no correr a tus brazos. Quiero que sepas Bella que siempre te amaré, nunca escúchame, nunca te voy a olvidar. Eres la mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida, eres la única mujer que he amado. Ojala, algún día nos encontremos en el más allá como pensábamos antes, mi querida Bella. Hay una última cosa que te quiero decir, sigue viviendo Bella. Ahora mí me tocó partir, pero tú todavía tienes una vida por vivir. No la desaproveches. Busca la felicidad, sé feliz por los dos. Y tal vez suene algo egoísta, pero te pido que no me olvides porque yo nunca te olvidaré. Te dejo mi corazón, el que siempre te amo y te amará. Aquel corazón que dejara de latir, pero que siempre será tuyo. Te amo, Bella._

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_._

Para cuando terminé de leer la carta, mi rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

"Mi corazón también es tuyo, Edward" Dije tomando la carta entre mis brazos.

"Nunca te olvidaré, siempre te tendré presente y haré que nuestro bebé sepa siempre de ti".

"Te amo, Edward"

.

Fin

* * *

**Bueno, ahora si terminé con este fic (:**

**Que lo empecé en un día de aburrimiento entre canciones tristes de mi playlist y la ayuda de Youtube.**

**Espero que les haya gustado (:**

**Si tienen opiniones sobre el fic, sería genial que me lo compartan conmigo (;**

**Love yah, everybody**

**Teffy (:**

**.**


End file.
